1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn games and other games playable on a variety of surfaces involving pitching or bowling game pieces toward a scoring goal to generate a score based upon the position of the game pieces and other playing pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art games of these types employ a variety of equipment, playing surfaces, and game elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 269,351, a game of lawn pool is disclosed. Stakes are used to support various balls. Players strike game balls with a mallet to score points by knocking the game balls against the stakes and thereby knocking off the ball resting atop each stake.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,782 discloses a game wherein players score points by rolling balls along the playing surface to a scoring goal. The scoring goal includes an object ball placed in the goal. Points are awarded based upon the position of balls and an object ball in the scoring goal. The players use a roller or other device to roll the game balls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,278, a game with two goals, each goal containing a goal ball and support, is disclosed. Players stand behind the goals and pitch or bowl their game balls to the opposite goal. Points are awarded based upon the closeness of the game ball to the support and whether the goal ball is knocked off the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,973 discloses a lawn bowling game with a target ring. The target ring has four quadrants of different colors. Players attempt to land four game balls of the same differing colors into the target ring. Points are scored for any ball rolling within the periphery of the ring. Additional points are awarded for balls that roll into quadrants of the ring with a color that matches that of the ball.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,708, a lawn rolling game is disclosed. The game consists of ring playing elements and a pair of spaced playing posts positioned at opposing ends of a generally flat playing surface. Players roll the playing rings toward a pair of posts. Points are awarded based on the closeness of the rings to the playing posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,962 discloses a ball rolling game, which is comprised of two goals, each having a stake at the center and a scoring zone in the form of a circle around the stake at a predetermined distance. Players roll balls toward the goals and are awarded points based on the closeness of the balls to the stakes.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.